1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to airflow sensors, and more specifically relates to an airflow sensor for a heat sink.
2. Background Art
Heat sinks are commonly used in modern electronic systems to dissipate heat generated by electronic components, such as processors. A source of air such as a fan is typically placed in proximity to a heat sink to produce airflow over the heat sink, which enhances the ability of the heat sink to dissipate heat.
Modern heat sinks are typically modeled using thermal simulation. Prototypes are then built, which are qualified with thermal test vehicles and flow benches. However, even with thermal simulation and flow bench qualification, a heat sink may behave differently in a system than modeled. Oftentimes the internal environment is difficult to predict and model.